The Or' Es' Shi chronicles
by kais27
Summary: Shas'O Or'Es'Shi is about to bagin the battle that will change his life forever. This is my first story so please review.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

I used to be a great commander of the Tau. A young race with highly advanced technology. I was a Shas'O the highest rank of the Tau military. Now they call me a traitor to the greater good a demon. My name is Or'Es'Shi or in Gue'la Powerful Victory but to my people I am now called Mont'Au or in Gue'La The Terror. This is my story.

" Shas'O Or'Es'Shi come in." Said Kor'O Kais.

" Shas'O Or'Es'Shi here. What is it?" I said.

" Are you in your battlesuit?" Said Kais.

" No," I said.

" Good an Orca class dropship is heading to your position." Said Kais.

" Alright patch me through to the pilot." I said.

" Kor'Ui Y'Eldi here our ETA is .05 Decs." Said Y'Eldi.

" Good pilot, How many do you got on board?" I said.

" With you I'll have 13 Fire Warriors and there are 30 devilfish with 12 Fire Warriors each their ETA is .15 Decs. Also there are 2 Battle Cruisers in orbit with 100 Orca dropships each, about 13 can get in each of those. So you got some serious firepower with those Cruisers in orbit. Oh I almost forgot there is another cruiser with 500 Battlesuits on its way." Said Y'Eldi.

" Damn that's some serious firepower. Where are the Hammerhead gunships?" I said.

" Sorry those are on the cruisers I believe we have 300 Hammerheads, 150 Piranha fighters, and 50 Skyrays." Said Y'Eldi.

" Good, What weapons will my Fire Warriors have?" I said.

" Each squad has some of the newest weapons for the Fire Warriors. Each squad will have 5 pulse rifles, 3 pulse carbines, 1 burst cannon, 1 plasma cannon, and 2 Rail rifles." Said Y'Eldi.

" Why so much Fire Power the only thing on this planet are Imperial guards?" I said.

" We are going to another planet on the edge of our Empire. Our recon tells us that there are about 1000 Imperial guards with heavy weapons and artillery. So the Ethereals gave us orders to get you to lead the assault on the planet." Said Y'Eldi.

" Alright I see you coming in Or'Es'Shi out." I said. When the Ship landed the hatch opened up and I was met by my new bodyguards. We greeted each other in the traditional Tau way and we lifted of to head for the Cruiser. We arrived at the cruiser and were greeted by the crew.

" Hello Shas'O," said Kais.

" Hi how long until we head for the planet?" I asked.

"Immediately," Said Kais. We left the system and headed toward the target planet. When we were in orbit I briefed the Fire Warriors under my command on the mission. When the briefing was over I ordered everyone into their ships and prepare for the drop into the unknown territory of our new battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LANDING**

Now I was about to drop into an unknown battlefield filled with enemy soldiers. When the ships computer voice announced that there was .009 Decs till drop the Fire Warriors strapped them self in. When we entered the atmosphere the Gue'La guns started to fire on our dropships. Now the next part of my story begins.

" Gue'La fire incoming!" Yelled Y'Eldi.

" Shit just get us through this!" I yelled back.

" I will try my best." Y'Eldi said. Y'Eldi tried his best to keep his ship from being hit by the incoming Gue'La fire. After we were almost to the surface our ship was hit by a Gue'La missile. The Fire Warrior in front of me who was my squad's sniper was blown to pieces Tau blood was all over my battle armor before I even went on the battlefield. We crashed into a ruined Gue'La building.

" Casualty report." I said.

" Casualty report!" I yelled. I was thinking why is no one answering. I decided to open the hatch. When it was open I saw why no one answered. Everyone in the ship was dead there was blood all over. Now I know I am stranded in enemy territory with no one to help me until the rest of my Cadre advance to this point.

" That Tau dropship crashed here spread out and find it." I heard a Gue'La say.

" Shit I need to find a more defensible position." I said. I was thinking of where to go if I left the dropship the Gue'La would get their hands on the newer weapons my squad has. So I decided to stay with the dropship. I took the burst cannon from one of my dead Fire Warriors it had a lot of blood on it but I didn't care at the moment. I piled up some of the rubble to make myself some cover. I also piled up the extra ammo behind the barricade.

" I found-" Before the Gue'La could finish what he was saying my burst cannon tarred through his body until it was a pile of bloody remains. Then a las bolt blew a chunk out of my shoulder in a matter of seconds I was standing in a pool of blood my blood. Then the next thing I saw I was beating in the face of a Gue'La soldier. I looked at my hands they were bloody as if I killed the last of the Gue'La with my bare hands. This was usually not the way of the Tau fighting style we usually fought from long range with our weapons. Then I checked the rest of my body there was wounds all over my body most were bloody but others were just dents in my armor. I picked up a pulse rifle and any usable ammo and headed out to find the rest of my cadre.

" Where the hell is my cadre they must be close to one of the Gue'La cities by now." I said. I walked for two Gue'la days. I was exhausted to the point I collapsed because of tiredness and my wounds. When I awoke I got up and saw a Devilfish in the distance I fired a couple of distress rounds. Luckily they saw them and came to pick me up.

" Shas'O we all thought you were dead." Said one of the Fire Warriors.

" I almost was as you can see I need medical assistance." I said. We got into the Devilfish and headed for our main Headquarters. When we arrived a medical team was waiting for me they tended to my wounds in a matter of minutes. Then I found the fire warrior in charge.

" Report." I said to the commander.

" Yes sir we have control of 1/3 of the planet with minimal casualties." Said the Shas'El.

" Good I have a plan for taking the next major base." I said. For the next 8 Gue'La hours I told the commanders my plan. When I was finished they all agreed this was the best plan to take the Gue'La base. The next day the fire warriors got ready for the assault. First we had hammerheads move into firing range then we had stealth teams destroy their automated turrets to get rid of some resistance. We positioned pathfinders with rail rifles on cliffs overlooking the base. We had the hammerheads give us covering fire as fire warriors covered by Crisis battlesuits assaulted the walls of the base. When we were 100 yards from the wall their manned turrets opened fire on us. A fire warrior next to me was shredded sending blood every where some got on me. When we got to the wall we had lost about 75 warriors leaving 500 to continue the fight. We placed charges on the wall to blow open a way to get in. When the way was opened I ordered them to continue the assault. When we entered we got an unexpected surprise the Adeptus Astartes were there. They immediately opened fire.

" Son of a bitch when did they get he-" before I could finish a bolter shell blew off a part of my leg. I fell in extreme pain but I shot the bastered that got me on the way down. When I hit the ground a shas'la dragged me to cover.

" Hold on sir I will get you out of here." said my saver.

" Who are you warrior?" I asked.

" My name is Kais." He said just before I passed out. The fighting continued for another 10 Gue'la hours. When I awoke the base was littered with Tau and Astartes alike blood was every where. My saver Kais was calling for a medic after I awoke.

" Sir we need you to fight the Gue'la counter attack I will give you a rail rifle and some ammo." Said Kais

" All right get my equipment." I ordered Kais. When he came back he helped me to the wall to fight the Gue'la. When the first one came I blow his head clean off his shoulders sending blood and brains all over his squad mates. Then began the next part of the battle I wished would just end.


End file.
